Das Bildnis des Albus Dumbledore
by Delenn Dumbledore
Summary: Ein Poster von Albus, ein heißer Sommertag und was da so alles geschehen kann


_Was kann man nicht alles erleben als Harry Potter Fan! Entscheidet selber, ob diese kurze Story wahr ist oder ob ich das alles nur erfunden habe. Soviel steht fest, das Poster hängt tatsächlich in meinem Schlafzimmer..._

**Das Bildnis des Albus Dumbledore**

Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich diese schwülwarmen Sommertage mit über 30 °C und stickiger, windstiller Luft nicht mag? Jede größere Anstrengung verursacht das Bedürfnis nach einer lauwarmen Dusche oder augenblicklich einsetzendem Schneefall…wobei letzteres definitiv nicht geschehen würde.

Ich seufzte aus tiefster Seele und widmete mich wieder der schweißtreibenden Tätigkeit des Bettenbeziehens. Die Nachtkonsolen mussten auch abgestaubt werden, ebenso der große Schlafzimmerspiegel. Ruhig und ernst blickten mich die weisen, blauen Augen Albus Dumbledores dabei an, nein, nein, er stand nicht neben mir (nicht das jemand denken mag, dass ich wegen der Hitze halluziniere). Eine ebenso in Dumbledore vernarrte Freundin hatte mich mit einem Riesenposter von Albus beglückt, dass nun – sorgsam auf Spanplatte geklebt – an der Seite meines Schlafzimmerschranks hing.

Wenn er nur ab und an ein bisschen lächeln würde, aber ich verlangte wohl ein wenig viel von einem gewöhnlichen Poster. „Mein zauberhafter, schöner Lieblingsmagier", flüsterte ich ihm lächelnd zu. Aber natürlich bekam ich keine Antwort von ihm. Entschlossen holte ich mich aus meiner Träumerei in die Realität zurück und wienerte mit Extra-Energie an dem Spiegel herum. Dabei erhöhte sich meine Körpertemperatur nochmals um mindestens gefühlte 20 °C.

„Kühler Kürbissaft wäre jetzt ganz genau das richtige Getränk", hörte ich plötzlich eine angenehm dunkle, leicht raue Männerstimme.

Vor lauter Schreck machte ich einen Satz nach hinten, stolperte über die Bettkante und plumpste ziemlich undamenhaft auf die frisch bezogenen Betten.

Das Poster mit Albus Dumbledore grinste mich schelmisch – so kam es mir jedenfalls vor – an und redete!

Ich schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und versuchte logisch zu denken.

Meine Ergebnisse waren:

a) Poster reden nicht  
b) Poster können auch nicht grinsen  
c) bis dato war ich geistig gesund (ok, meistens)  
d) ich war definitiv WACH (der Arm schmerzte nach einer Viertelstunde noch, hatte wohl zu fest zugekniffen).

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und schaute zu dem Poster hinauf. Blaue Augen funkelten amüsiert in meine Richtung.

„Eine derart „umwerfende" Wirkung hatte ich bisher nicht bei Damen. Ich hoffe doch, Sie haben sich nicht verletzt."

„Danke…es geht mir gut…glaube ich…nein, das ist gelogen", stammelte ich, „ich habe wahrscheinlich einen Hitzeschlag und rede im Delirium mit einem Poster."

Mühsam rappelte ich mich aus dem Bett hoch, versuchte meine Gedankenstrudel zu entwirren, während Albus Dumbledore mich weiterhin unbeirrt anlächelte.

„Meine Liebe, es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich Sie erschreckt habe. Ich vermute, dass Sie eine Muggel sind, die bisher nichts mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun hatte. Allerdings scheinen Sie mich zu kennen, denn wieso würde sonst ein Bildnis von mir in Ihrem Schlafzimmer hängen. Diese Tatsache macht mich ein wenig unsicher. Seit meinem ungeplanten Ableben sollte ich eigentlich in meinem ehemaligen Schulleiterbüro auf Hogwarts an der Wand hängen und mit den anderen verblichenen Damen und Herren Schulleiter mehr oder weniger geistreiche Konversation betreiben."

Ich seufzte traurig, als er mich an das schreckliche Ende des sechsten Buches aus der Harry Potter Reihe erinnerte. Stichwort Buch! Eigentlich hat es ja nie einen Harry Potter oder Albus Dumbledore gegeben…oder?

„Professor Dumbledore, Sie sind oder waren nie lebendig. Sie sind eine Fiktion, das Produkt einer höchst erfindungsreichen Autorin namens Joanne K. Rowling. Die ersten vier Bücher wurden bereits verfilmt. In den ersten beiden Filmen wurden Sie hervorragend dargestellt von einem Schauspieler namens Richard Harris. Das sind Sie…äh…er stellt Sie auf dem Poster dar."

Albus Dumbledore wirkte etwas verwirrt bei meinen Worten und schaute an sich herunter. „Richard Harris…tut mir leid, aber ich habe nie von ihm gehört. Ebenso von dieser Madame Rowling. Lassen wir dieses Mysterium auf sich beruhen und plaudern wir. Warum sonst bin ich wohl hier bei Ihnen?"

Und er schaute mich an, fragend, weise und freundlich. Das Bildnis eines Mannes, der in Seelen blicken kann.

Ich war gefesselt von seinem Anblick und beschloss, mehr über ihn und seine Beweggründe zu erfahren. Wer weiß, wann ich je wieder Gelegenheit bekam, mit dem wahren Albus Dumbledore zu sprechen? Egal, ob ich nun gerade träumte oder das alles wirklich geschah!

„Warum Sie hier sind? Um ehrlich zu sein…ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber plaudern ist eine gute Idee. Es war eigentlich schon immer mein Wunsch. Sie sind die faszinierendste fiktive Persönlichkeit, die ich jemals getroffen habe…allerdings auch die erste."

Albus Dumbledore lachte, „danke, danke für das Kompliment. Obwohl…vielleicht gilt Ihre Begeisterung nur diesem Schauspieler Mr. Harris. Anscheinend hat er sie ziemlich beeindruckt und weniger der 150 Jahre Zauberer, der momentan zu Besuch in Ihrem Schlafzimmer ist." Bei diesen Worten funkelten seine blauen Augen und er hatte diesen ganz bestimmten Blick. Der Blick eines Jungen, der gerade irgendeinen Unsinn plante.

Langsam setzte ich mich auf die Bettkante, denn ich spürte, wie meine Knie nachgaben, mein Puls sich beschleunigte und mir das Blut in die Wangen stieg.

„Hmmm…vermutlich eine Kombination aus beiden", brachte ich etwas atemlos hervor. Ich versuchte mich zu sammeln, klare Gedanken zu fassen. „Professor Dumbledore, bitte erzählen Sie mehr über Ihr schreckliches Ende auf dem Astronomieturm. Warum musste das geschehen? Warum verliert Harry auch noch seine letzte erwachsene Bezugsperson? Es ist so traurig, so hoffnungslos…."

„Bitte nicht", unterbrach Albus Dumbledore mich sanft, „es gibt keinen Grund, um mich zu trauern. Ich hatte ein erfülltes, sehr langes Leben und bin, wie Sie sehen, auch nicht ganz verschwunden. Angst vor dem Tod hatte ich nie, es ist doch nur ein weiteres, großes Abenteuer im Laufe der Zeit. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass der Zeitpunkt meines Todes ungünstig war. Ich wollte Harry nicht alleine diese schwere Aufgabe bewältigen lassen. Er und seine Freunde sollten gut vorbereitet sein. Sie sind noch so jung."

Nach seinen Worten schwiegen wir beide bedrückt. Das anfänglich seichte Geplänkel war verflogen.

„Was wird nun geschehen Professor? Sind Sie in der Lage, auch aus einem Bild heraus Harry zu unterstützen?" nahm ich als erste das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Ich hoffe es. Er wird mich sicherlich in meinem ehemaligen Büro aufsuchen. Die sprechenden Bildnisse der ehemaligen Hogwarts-Schulleiter sind ihm wohlbekannt", antwortete Albus leise, „es gibt noch so vieles, was ich ihm vermitteln möchte, nicht nur wie er Voldemorts Horcruxe ausfindig machen kann."

„Sie haben den Jungen sehr gern, nicht wahr?"

„Oh ja, das habe ich. Als Baby durfte ich ihn in den Armen halten und schon damals haben seine großen grünen Augen direkt mein Herz erreicht. Es ist mir so schwer gefallen, ihn all die Jahre bei den Dursleys zu lassen. Aber es musste sein, um seiner Sicherheit willen. Dennoch hat es mir fast das Herz gebrochen."

„Professor, ich bin überzeugt, dass Harry das verstanden hat und dass er Sie wirklich sehr, sehr mag. Oder hätte er sonst vor dem Minister gerade heraus gesagt, dass er ‚durch und durch Dumbledores Mann' ist?"

Albus Dumbledore lächelte leicht und ging langsam in seinem Poster auf und ab.

„Wenn Sie wüssten, wie stolz mich diese Worte gemacht haben. Ich war tief berührt, glücklich und aufgeregt. Dem armen Jungen war es sichtlich peinlich, dass ich Tränen in den Augen hatte."

„Harry hätte alles für Sie getan. Er hat Ihnen so sehr vertraut und ich glaube auch, dass er spürt, dass Sie ihn nie ganz verlassen werden. Und er wird es schaffen, seinen Weg machen und mit Hilfe seiner Freunde die Horcruxe finden und Voldemort zerstören. Sie haben ihm im vergangenen Jahr viel gezeigt, nicht nur Bilder aus der Vergangenheit, sondern auch, dass er an sich glauben muss, um Erfolg zu haben."

„Danke für die freundlichen Worte. Es scheint, nach dem ich Harry aufgebaut habe, werde ich nun von Ihnen aufgebaut." Albus blieb stehen bei diesen Worten und ich hatte beinahe den Eindruck, er wolle aus dem Bild heraustreten, um zu mir hinüber zu gehen.

Leider war dies unmöglich und ich entschloss mich, ein kaltes Mineralwasser zu holen. Ich brauchte etwas kühles, erfrischendes nach unserem Gespräch.

„Ich hätte Sie gerne zu einem Kaffee oder Tee eingeladen. Bloß habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich entweder Sie aus dem Poster herausbekomme oder das Getränk zu Ihnen hinein."

Albus lachte und schüttelte seine silberweiße Mähne dabei „bitte keine Gewissensbisse, dass Sie mich nicht mit gebührender Gastfreundschaft bewirten können. Personen in Gemälden benötigen keine Nahrung mehr. Wir sind pflegeleicht in der Haltung und machen keinen Schmutz." Wieder zeigte er dieses nahezu unwiderstehliche Grinsen.

„Dafür kann man sie auch nicht berühren oder in den Arm nehmen", rutschte es mir unvermittelt heraus. Ich ohrfeigte mich innerlich für meinen Hang zu unpassenden Spontanausbrüchen.

Albus Dumbledore winkte mich zu ihm herüber. Seine Augen funkelten als er sprach „Kommen Sie, berühren Sie mich auf dem Bild und schließen die Augen. Haben Sie keine Furcht!"

Ich folgte seiner Bitte, legte meine Hand an die Stelle des Bildes wo er sich befand und schloss auch die Augen.

Was jetzt geschah war einfach unbeschreiblich, kaum in Worte zu fassen!

Es war, als würde ich in dem Gemälde stehen, direkt gegenüber von Albus Dumbledore, der Samt seiner edlen Robe streifte mich, ich nahm seinen Duft nach Lavendel, Eau de Cologne und Schokolade wahr und dann umarmte er mich ganz langsam und zärtlich.

In diesen Momenten zog ich ernsthaft in Erwägung, nie mehr die Augen zu öffnen, so wunderschön war dieses Gefühl.

Es kostete mich arge Überwindung, wieder in die Realität zurück zu kehren.

Als meine Augen offen waren, stand ich immer noch vor dem Poster und berührte es mit meiner Hand.

„Danke", flüsterte ich leise, „für dieses wahrhaft zauberhafte Erlebnis. Werden wir uns irgendwann wieder sehen?"

„Glauben Sie fest daran und es wird geschehen", gab Albus weise und liebevoll zurück.

„Albus?"

„Ja?"

„Bitte sagen Sie Harry, dass Sie ihn lieben."

„Das werde ich, ich verspreche es."

Seit diesem Tag habe ich das Gefühl, dass mich Albus Dumbledore nicht mehr so ernst anschaut auf dem Poster. Ich glaube sogar, er lächelt.


End file.
